Increases in processor speeds and circuit board densities have resulted in an increase in the heat generated by computer systems and other electronics systems. In a conventional computer or electronics system, heat generated by various components of the system is often removed through convective cooling of the various components, or of commonly housed components. Convective cooling of the computer or electronics system may take advantage of natural convection currents created by the heat produced by various heat generating components to circulate air within a housing or chassis of the computer or electronics system. Natural convective cooling, however, tends to be relatively inefficient, and may even be inadequate, especially for systems that generate a great deal of heat and/or are prone to damage from over heating.
More typically, computer or electronics systems are cooled using forced convention. In a forced convention cooling system a fan may be used to circulate air within a housing or chassis of the computer or electronics system. In many systems, the fan may be used to force the intake of air from the exterior of the computer or electronics system, pass the air through the housing or chassis, and exhaust heated air from housing or chassis. While such forced convention cooling systems may provide more efficient cooling than a natural convention cooling system, the airflow within the housing or chassis of the computer or electronics system is generally not uniform. The location of the intake and exhaust, as well as the shape of the housing or chassis and the configuration of any components within the housing or chassis may create regions of high airflow and regions of low airflow within the housing or chassis. Any component located within, or adjacent to, a region of low air flow may receive insufficient cooling. Therefore, circuit boards for such computer and electronics systems are often designed to position heat generating components in, or adjacent to, regions of relatively high airflow through the housing or chassis. Positioning heat generating components in, or adjacent to, regions of relatively high airflow often requires a compromise in circuit board layout.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variation thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.